A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
In some cases, a user may need to authenticate themselves before accessing the cloud platform, a database, or some application. By authenticating themselves, the user may gain authorization to access the cloud platform, database, or application. Typically, the user may authenticate themselves via a username-password pair. However, more complex passwords may be difficult to remember for the user, or the user may utilize the same password for several different applications. Additionally, stored passwords in the cloud platform may be subject to compromise (e.g., identity theft by an unauthorized user). More efficient techniques for user authentication are desired.